


Haikyuu!! Oneshots

by nico_nico_kneecaps



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alisa Haiba is there, Blind Date, Cuddles, Domestic, Fluff, Graduation (but not sad), M/M, Some of these they aren’t together/don’t get together, Tumblr Prompts, cuteness, date rescue, first time I’ve posted one of these, gifting, handmade gifts, i might add smut in the future, kiss, kuroo being a shit, lev being a legit cat, lev being sweet, nekoma sleepover, one shots, requests open, stoodup, yaku kicking Lev (in a photo)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nico_nico_kneecaps/pseuds/nico_nico_kneecaps
Summary: Some sweet oneshots for the soulRequests are open!Chapter one: Lev Haiba x Yaku Morisuke fluffChapter two: Lev Haiba x Yaku Morisuke fluff
Relationships: Yaku Morisuke/Lev Haiba, YakuLev, levyaku
Comments: 13
Kudos: 166





	1. Sleepover Snuggles

The Nekoma team had decided to have a sleepover one night during volleyball season, spending the night at Lev Haibas house since he was the first to offer. His parents did not mind, nor did his older sister, bringing them drinks and snacks consistently through the sleepover. 

It was midnight by the time they all passed out in the basements den, each on soft futons spread across the floor. 

The only problem Lev has was the sound of the storm raging outside. While everyone else was cuddled up against someone or sleeping peacefully despite the sound of thunder and constant rain, Lev was alone and shivering despite having a warm blanket over himself. 

He rolled over for the fourth time in less than five minutes, being met by the back of Tora’s head. He looked around in attempt to find another scared person who wasn’t cuddled against someone else, until his eyes landed on the only other awake person in the room- Yaku Morisuke. 

He knew without a doubt he’d either get fussed at or hit for going over to his senpai at this hour, but he didn’t care. He never really had cared. He wrapped himself up in a blanket and crawled over to the libero. 

“Yaku-san. Yaaaku-saaan.” He whispers to the smaller boy as he crouched next to him and tapped on his shoulder. 

“What is it, Skyscraper?” The boy growls as he rolls over, finding the tall first years bright eyes were gleaming from the light in the window. 

A moment later, he realized what it was as a loud thunder strike sounded, and Lev jumped a bit. He fell over consequentially, landing on the soft futon that Yaku was laying on. 

“Scared of storms?” He asks, the normal tone he took when people talked to him last midnight fading into a softer one, full of understanding. 

“Can I sleep on your futon?” Asks the taller one, balling up in place. 

“Sure, get in here.” Yaku sighs and lifts the blanket, letting Lev in. He crawls up close to Yaku, stretching his legs out. His toes go off the end of the soft plushy bed. 

Yaku lets the blanket down again, finding himself face to face with a wide-eyed silver haired boy. He wandered how people found Lev scary, when he was the biggest idiot around. 

Yaku lays a hand on Levs’ bicep, trying to calm him down a bit. 

“Can you sleep now?” He whispers softly, but the only response he gets is a sleepy nod and a yawn. 

After a few moments, both the volleyball players are fast asleep. 

_______

The next morning, Shibayama- the first year libero, who had a futon beside Levs- noticed Lev was gone. He looked around only to find he was in Yakus futon, and their positions had slightly changed. 

Yakus face was in Levs chest, his body basically being blocked off by Levs body. The boys had their arms wrapped around each other and their legs intertwined, Yakus hands disappearing under the blanket to go Levs waist, while Lev was clearly holding his senpais shoulders close to himself. 

Shibayama shook Kuroo awake to ask what to do, only to have Kuroo take over from there. He successfully woke up everyone but the two cuddling, and got over half the team to take photos of them while Kenma played Animal Crossing in the corner. 

It was half an hour until Yaku woke up thanks to Kuroos hyena laugh when someone told a joke from where the team sat, all surrounding Kais futon. There was no sign they had taken the photos, but Yaku couldn’t even see them, as his face was smooshed into the self-proclaimed Aces chest. 

“Goddamn it, get off!” Yaku fusses and smacks Lev, his own face heating up. The team silently snickers at the two. 

“Yaku-San..? Yaku-San!” Lev proclaims until he realizes he’s hugging the smaller boy so close, and so intently. 

Both of their faces are practically on fire as they separate from each other. Later, they only show the pictures to the boys when they need blackmail- usually in attempt to get free food or ice cream.


	2. Graduation Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is a bit longer than the last one but not quite 1000 words, so shorter than an average length chapter. It mentions Yakus graduation, but it’s not sad.

Yaku had just graduated two weeks ago, and you’d think that after spending his entire first year having the shit kicked out of him by the smaller boy, Lev would want some distance from him. At least, that’s what Yaku thought as he started packing his stuff up to move into his own apartment with a few friends from school, including Kai, as his new roommates. 

However, Lev is a giant toddler and he’d gotten attached to Yaku. 

“Morisuke, dear, your boyfriend is here to see you!” Yells the boy’s mother from the main room. 

“Mom, I don’t have a boyfriend!” Yaku yells in return. 

“Oh, okay then!” The lady yells with a chuckle. She turns to the boy at the door with a kind smile. “What’s your name, again?” 

“Lev Haiba!” The giant exclaims cheerfully from the front porch. It was fair to assume this was Yakus boyfriend, as he was carrying a graduation present of some type of chocolate dessert in a cute tin and a gift bag in his hands, as well as wearing what appeared to be a nicer outfit- a white dress shirt, a long sleeved dark red sweater, and a pair of black jeans. 

Upon hearing the voice, Yaku sighed in defeat. 

“Come on up, Lev.” He says and retreats into his bedroom, leaving the door open behind him. 

Lev was quick to trample his way up the stairs and go down the hall, making his way to the room left with an opened door, a smile wide on his long face. Yaku looked at Lev a solid thirty seconds before speaking. 

“What’s with the outfit?” He asks, laughing a bit. He never thought Lev could dress any better than a school uniform or workout clothes. 

“Alisa picked it out for me!” He cheers excitedly, spinning around. “The sweater is super soft! Feel it!” He demands, holding the arm free of gifts out to Yaku for approval of the soft fabric. Yaku picked up on this and reached his fingers out, running them along Levs wrist above the material. 

“Very soft, Lev.” He agrees, withholding a chuckle. 

“Oh! I almost forgot! I got you graduation presents, Yaku-san!” Lev says, shoving the gift bag and tin of chocolate dessert into Yakus chest. The smaller boy almost falls over, but ends up being solid on his feet. 

“Uh, thanks.” Yaku says as he takes the presents. He sits the bag down to inspect the dessert first. 

“Those are from my sister!” Lev says proudly, like the fact his sister made something was his accomplishment. 

On top of the white with red paw print pattern tin, there’s a clear plastic window showing off a roll of chocolate with bits of nuts in it. A cat sticker on the top holds down a small note. 

*’These two desserts are called ‘chocolate salami’. It’s a Russian dessert. It doesn’t have actual salami, but it’s basically a roll of chocolate with crushed nuts, and to eat it, you cut a piece off like a loaf of bread. Please put these in the fridge! And happy graduation!*  
*-Alisa Haiba’* 

“Chocolate Salami?” Yaku asks, looking confusedly at the desserts in the box. 

“Yeah! They’re this thing my mom taught us to make!” Lev says, “They’re Russian, not Japanese, but they’re really good!” 

“Oh, they sound good. I’d be scared to eat them if you made them, but since Alisa made them-“ Yaku gets cut off mid sentence by a pouty toddler-like boy. 

“Yaku-san so mean!” He whines and crosses his arms. “Can you open the gift bag now? It’s my gift!” Lev says as he picks up the gift bag and gives it to Yaku for the second time. 

Yaku sighs and sits the chocolate salami down on his dresser, which is barren other than the few things he’s leaving in the childhood bedroom. He pulls the bag open and pulls out the first thing he sees, a small frame. Upon closer inspection, he realizes there’s little volleyballs painted all over the red frame. He can’t help but to smile, it’s kind of messy, like a kid made it. He has no doubt it’s Levs handiwork. 

The picture is what really makes him smile though, it’s one that captures three people- Lev, who looks terrified for his own life, Yaku, about to tackle him in anger, and Shibayama, standing in front of the two with a smile, oblivious to what is happening in the background. 

“This is the one Kuroo took at training camp, isn’t it?” Yaku asks with a smile. 

“Yeah! I asked him to send me any pictures he had of us, and I liked this one the most!” Lev says proudly. How did he like a picture where he was about to get the snot beat out of him by a smaller, way less scary looking boy? 

Yaku laughs it off and reaches in the bag, pulling out a cat plushie. It was a Russian Blue Cat, the type of cat with silvery fur and green eyes. The plush was only six inches tall, sitting on its haunches, but it was adorable. 

“Thank you, Lev.” Yaku says as he sits the items on his dresser, ready to put them into moving boxes when the other boy left. 

“Wait! There’s a third gift!” Lev says. “Close your eyes, hold out your hand, and I’ll give it to you!” He urges, a broad smile on his face. After a moments hesitation, Yaku did as told, holding out his hand and squeezing his eyes closed. 

Lev took a breath to ready himself, before taking Yakus hand, leaning down, and kissing the smaller boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hEH so I’m considering making a part two to this? Comment what I should do!


	3. Stoodup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY PRIDE MONTH HOES! It’s June 1st and I’m already using my gayness against everyone. I’m bisexual and trans and hella proud!

(Based of a post by likehemmins on Tumblr)

Yaku had high hopes for tonight. After his boyfriend of six months had consistently backed out of every plan they had made for the past two weeks with no real notice or excuse, he had gotten frustrated. But tonight, he hadn’t backed out if the date. Not even a mention of not coming, and he had sounded excited on the phone. 

So the short ginger boy put on a snug fitting, black, short sleeved dress shirt, a white tie, and a pair of light colored jeans, he combed out his hair and made sure his shoes were nice and cleaned up. He made a reservation at a decent restaurant, yet one a twenty-seven year old foster dad who worked as a fitness instructor at a local gym could still afford. 

When he got to the restaurant right on time after dropping his foster son off at the babysitters, the man still hadn’t arrived. He got seated and played a game on his phone while he waited. 

Ten minutes later, the waitress started coming to his table more frequently to ask if he was ready to order. He kept buying time, saying traffic was terrible or his work got held up.

Twenty minutes later, and no sign of the guy. Waitress was getting heavily frustrated, even though she never showed it, and people started to stare. 

Thirty minutes. Still no boyfriend. People were whispering 

Forty minutes, and Yaku had already sent him seventeen texts asking where the hell he was. People weren’t even whispering, they were just talking about him like he wasn’t even there. 

Forty five minutes and a tall, lanky, awkward looking male walked over to the table. 

“I’m so sorry I’m late!” He says with a soft chuckle. “I got stuck at work and traffic was a bitch!” 

The male sat down across from Yaku. He had long angular features, green catlike eyes, and neat silver hair that became luminous under the pale glow of the restaurants lights. A white button up under a sweater in a pretty dark blue tone laid over his thin frame, as well as a pair of khakis. His strong jaw and sparkling eyes were a bit intimidating, even thought he wore a goofy grin.

“People were starting to stare and I felt really bad. Just roll with it, ‘kay?” The man explained. “I’m Lev Haiba.” 

“I’m Yaku Morisuke.” Yaku says and crosses his arms. “Why are you doing this?”

“I’ve been stood up a lot! And I know that while staying is hard, leaving without your date turning up is even more embarrassing.” Lev says and laughs. “Whoever left you here is a jerk.”

“He’s not that bad!” Yaku hisses and kicks Lev under the table.

“Ow!” Lev yelps loudly. People were turned away from them and chuckling, assuming Lev was Yakus late boyfriend. 

“You deserved that, you creep. How do you know that my date isn’t coming?” Yaku asks, huffing and glaring at Lev

“Well, it’s been almost fifty minutes.” Lev says softly 

“So?!” Yaku practically yells 

“He’s probably not coming.” Lev points out

“Fuck you.” Yaku says and looks away from the boy across the table from him. 

“At least buy me a drink first!” Lev cries out 

“Oh my god, get your mind out the gutter!” Yaku says and considers kicking him

“At least I’m tall enough to reach the gutters!” Lev says and smirks 

“Say goodbye to your goddamn legs.” Yaku says and goes through with his plans and plows his foot into Levs right shin. 

“Ow!!” Lev cries out in pain

Yaku plows his foot into the other shin as well. Lev is going to have to explain the bruises to his roommates and when he wears shorts to the gym.

“Yaku!!” Lev whines and rubs both his shins, in pain from the boy’s kicks 

“Excuse me, would you like to order now?” A soft woman’s voice rings. Yaku glances up and sees a gorgeous woman smiling down at him, her silvery hair tied back into loose, schoolteacher type bun with only a few strands framing her long and elegant facial features. Her green eyes were shar, sparkling, and cat like.

“Alisa! He’s kicking me!” Lev cries out, interrupting the shorter of the three from staring at the girl. Curse his raging bisexuality, and the fact he was surrounded by attractive people.

Alisa laughs, a soft, sweet, kind noise. 

“Thank you, sir.” Alisa says and bows her head to Yaku.

“Don’t thank him Alisa!” Lev says and pouts at the girl standing over their table. 

“Shut the fuck up.” Alisa says kindly, with a wide smile, but complete malice on her words like poison on a dagger.

“You two.. must know each other.” Yaku realizes. Somehow, he hadn’t connected their similar heights, builds, and appearances to realize that they were related. 

“Yes! Explain to him Lyovochka~” Alisa says in an angelic tone. 

“This is my sister! Alisa!” Lev says excitedly.

“Your sisters hot.” Yaku says, a bit louder than he had meant to. 

“Thank you!” The Haiba siblings say together, before bursting into laughter. 

Yaku orders from Alisa and Lev just gives her a small nod and chuckle, which she returns. They both know what he wants without speaking a word. 

“Why were you here?” Yaku asks Lev with an eyebrow raised. “You came here but didn’t have to stay with anyone particular. That’s kinda weird.”

“I’m actually a security guard here! Since it’s a nice restaurant or whatever, and they have a nice bar, they like to keep the place really classy.” Lev explains with a wave of his hand. “When someone gets too drunk I have to haul them out. My shift started an hour ago, but since I can see and hear the bar from over here, I can stay here until something goes wrong.” 

“But where’s your uniform?!” Yaku asks and crosses his arms. “Aren’t security guards supposed to wear special uniforms?” 

“Like I said, they like to be classy. I usually sit at the bar like a normal costumer so people aren’t scared off by the idea of a guard.” Lev says and laughs a bit. 

After a while discussing their careers, lives, and hobbies, they realize they both really enjoy volleyball. Lev was considering trying to join a local adults team, while Yaku was already on one. 

“What position do you play? I wait! Lemme guess!” Lev exclaims. “You’re a Libero!”

“How’d you know?” Asked the brown haired boy.

“Because you’re tiny and that’s what the tiny people play!” Lev says proudly 

He got the shit kicked out of his shins for that comment. 

Soon enough, their food came out of the kitchen, delivered by Alisa with a large smile. 

“So, we have some sukiyaki for you, dear.” Says the tall female as she places Yakus dish down in front of him. “And yakitori for you.” She says shortly as he gives Lev a plate of skewered chicken. 

They quickly ate their meals, as Yaku was starving thanks to the delay of his meal, and Lev was always hungry and willing to eat.

As they finished their meals off, Yaku looked around for Alisa.

“Alright, I’ll pay and you can go back to work.” Yakus says as he reaches to get his wallet out. He sits it down on the table and waves Alisa over. The girl understands and goes over to the register to print their ticket.

“I’ll pay my half!” Lev cheers as he reaches into his own pocket.

“No need, I was planning on paying for this meal between me and my boyfriend.” Yaku says and waves Lev off with a simple swipe of his hand 

“You still consider him your boyfriend?” Lev asks, gaping a bit at the smaller male.

“Why not?” Yaku asks, huffing and crossing his arms across his chest. 

“He stood you up, Yaku!” The silver haired man reminds Yaku. 

“And?!” Yaku hisses, puffing his chest out. 

“That’s not very boyfriend-y!” Lev says and crosses his arms in return. 

“Then what do you suggest I consider him?” Yaku says with a small sigh of defeat. He knew he needed to end things with the guy. 

“Your ex.” Lev says and glares at his plate. 

“Heh, maybe soon.” Yaku says with a chuckle 

“Great!” Lev says, perking up with excitement. 

As Alisa walks over, Yaku gives her his card before Lev can interrupt, and she smiles. 

“Since Lev is an employee, you guys will get the employee discount! And, my manager marked down your food a bit on top of that for distracting Lev so he isn’t at the bar. He’s not very average, so he tends to get peoples attention.” Alisa explains before strutting back to the register. She scanned the card and input what she needed to, humming softly.

As they got their things together, Alisa returned with the card and receipt. Lev stood up, ready to leave and go to the bar, before Yaku grabbed his sleeve. 

“Hey. Can I get your number?” Yaku asks, passing his phone to Lev on the new contact tab. 

“Of course!” Lev cheered happily, his cheeks nearly catching fire as he took the phone.


	4. IMPORTANT!!

Due to the fact I can’t donate money because of my financial situation, I’ve decided to do a free Oneshot or art commission for anyone who can DM me via Discord (some random gay#3041) or Instagram (@an._.advacado._.thanks) with proof they have donated to a BLM, Protester Jail Fund, or any organizations of the like. There’s no set amount you have to donut but preferably anything $5 (USD) or more. The donation can be a bit older, I’m just trying to give back to those who have given. 

As of right now I will be doing this until July 4, 2020

If you opt for a one shot commission, it will be between 1500 to 3000 words long, it can be of any legal ship from Haikyuu!!, BNHA, Danganronpa, OHSHC, Kill La Kill, Demon Slayer/KNY, and more! Just DM me asking about the ship and I’ll tell you if I’m good writing that. It can be smut but preferably not?? I’m not good at writing smut.

If you opt for an art, it’ll be a lined colored drawing, either a big detailed portrait or a cartoon-ish full body. I’m ok with gore, OCs, recreational drug/alcohol use, drawing a few extra little details, canon characters from ANY fandom, even drawing the characters in different outfits or hairstyles. I will not draw NSFW or furries (I actually love furries but I can’t draw them for shit)

Requests on oneshots are always open! The difference in a request and a commission is the commission is longer and the commissioner can add extra details!


End file.
